A Man for Flowers/Script
Paralogue 6: A Man for Flowers Opening Dialogue * Robin: *Huff, huff* Why do mountains... have to... be so steep? * Olivia: Here. Have some water. * Robin: Thank you, Olivia. You're a lifesaver. * Olivia: Oh, hardly. I just flail around and pretend to dance, mostly. Anyway, I've started looking for new ways to be useful. * Robin: Your dancing is spectacular! It never fails to pick me up. * Olivia: Ha! I dance like a ham someone rolled down the stairs. Just thinking of people watching me makes me cringe... * Chrom: We're near the bandit's camp, Robin. They've ravaged surrounding towns with impunity for too long. It ends today. * Robin: Right. (The scene transitions to Inigo and a brigand) * Inigo: Not today, rogue! * Brigand: Nraugh! * Inigo: All safe now, buttercup. * Maiden: I-Inigo?! * Inigo: The crying part is over, love. Now give us a smile. And perhaps a wink if a fellow can be greedy? * Maiden: Inigo, you stupid fool! That bandit you slew has--- * Inigo: Dozens of friends who will be terribly cross with me? Aye. Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea. * Maiden: You mustn't! They'll kill you! * Inigo: Ho ho! Don't be silly. I'd never let anyone ruin this perfect face. Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace? * Maiden: Of course, but... * Inigo: Then let us have no more frowns! A smile like yours is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons! I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then we can discuss my... reward. Ho ho! Pre-Battle Dialogue * Chrom: Their hold is just ahead. It should be... Wait, what's that? Gods, that man is fighting them alone. Come, let's lend him a hand! Recruiting Inigo Recruited by Olivia * Olivia: Are... Are you all right? * Inigo: ...GYAAARRGH! * Olivia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Wh-what's wrong?! * Inigo: S-sorry! ...Sorry. You just surprised me. * Olivia: I'd say we're even on that count! * Inigo: I shouldn't have shouted, but... Er, yes. Can we please start over? ...Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady! * Olivia: I don't quite know how to reply to that! * Inigo: Er, please don't look at me so...intently. It makes me terribly bashful. * Olivia: What?! W-wait! Don't go! Drat he's gone. He totally stole my line, too. Still it's weird, I didn't have a problem talking to him. Maybe his shyness countered my own? * Inigo: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Chrom * Chrom: You all right? * Inigo: Me? Hah! It takes more than that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems? * Chrom: I'm Chrom, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. * Inigo: Chrom?! Then you're Lucina's... * Chrom: What's that? * Inigo: ...... * Chrom: What? * Inigo: P-please don't stare at me like that. I get so...terribly shy. * Chrom: Aren't you the one who's been staring at me? And why did that line seem so familiar? * Inigo: Er, but yes! We share a common foe, and I'm grateful for the help. Can I trust you to defend this place? * Chrom: I don't know. What are you planning? * Inigo: I aim to crush the rascals who make trouble for the village, naturally! And once the lot of them are sorted, it's off to tea with a beauty of the fields. Heh heh heh... Right then! If that's decided, I'll be on my way. Put the kettle on, snookums! I won't be long now! * Chrom: He's nothing if not eager... * Inigo: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Chrom (as father) * Chrom: You all right? * Inigo: Me? Hah! It takes more then that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems. * Chrom: I'm Chrom, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with the bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. * Inigo: Chrom?! Then you...You're my father. * Chrom: What? You, too?! * Inigo: Then you've already met Lucina?! * Chrom: Yes, she's with us now. * Inigo: '''Oh, good. She was so terribly eager to see you! Ah, but forgive me. I still haven't introduced myself. I am Inigo, Lucina's younger brother and a crown prince of Ylisse myself. If you need further proof, I bear a Brand in the opposite eye as Lucina. * '''Chrom: Hmm...Yep. That's a Brand all right. * Inigo: Um, could I ask you to stop staring now? I get a bit...bashful. * Chrom: Ah, right. Sorry * Inigo: '''Aha ha! Not to worry. Now, then. It's back into the fray with me, Father. Then it's off for tea with a farm girl! ...And perhaps a bit more. Don't wait up! Aha ha ha! * '''Chrom: Oh gods. I raised a philanderer. ...Well, he seems content enough. Heh. A son. Who knew? * Inigo: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmm... That IS tempting... Battle Dialogue * Jamil: (upon being challenged) All who defy the will of Grima will be purged in the flames of destruction! * Jamil: (upon being defeated) Lord Grima... Rain down...retribution... Post-Battle Dialogue * Chrom: That's the last of the bandits. The hold is reclaimed. * Frederick: The villagers will sleep better for our good works, milord. (If Inigo defeats any enemies) * Maiden: I can't begin to thank you, good sir * Chrom: Actually, Inigo did most of the heavy lifting on this one. * Maiden: He is so terribly brave... Part of me wishes I could have been there to witness it. Er, but yes. Please accept this gift from all us villagers. * Chrom: Your kindness flatters me. If bandits ever trouble you again, you need but call and we'll come running. Rebuilding a town is hard work, but I trust you'll be just fine. * Maiden: We'll do our best! (Scene transitions to Inigo and Olivia) * Inigo: Um... Olivia? Might I have a moment? * Olivia: Wh-what? With me? Why?! ...Wait how did you know my name? * Inigo: A little bird tweeted it out. So is that a yes? * Olivia: Um, all right, I guess. * Inigo: ...Er, yes. You see... What I mean to say is... Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this... * Olivia: M-my ring? But... I'm wearing it! How did you...? * Inigo: Indeed. How does Inigo have your ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it IS your ring and I brought it back from the future! * Olivia: What? You mean like Lucina...? * Inigo: Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer you see. So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh... But now I've finally found you Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it! * Olivia: Oh! You dance? * Inigo: Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies. * Olivia: Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wonderful. I'd... love to watch you dance sometime. * Inigo: N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance. * Olivia: What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly! * Inigo: I'm shyer than you are, Mother! * Olivia: You are not! * Inigo: ...... * Olivia: ...... * Chrom: Would you two stop it already? Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed... (Scene transitions to Inigo) * Inigo: At last, teatime has arrived! * Chrom: We're leaving, Inigo. * Inigo: What, right now? B-but... teatime! * Chrom: War is hell, Inigo. Now come with us or be left behind. * Inigo: Fine, fine! I'm coming. ...I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts